


All She’s Good For

by DustAndSins



Series: Everyone Takes Some [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustAndSins/pseuds/DustAndSins
Summary: Draco walks in on Hermione in the prefects' bathroom and takes advantage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Everyone Takes Some [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	All She’s Good For

Water beat a steady rhythm on the other side of the partition wall and steam filled the prefects' bathroom surrounding Draco with warmth.

Either someone had forgotten to turn off the shower or the Locking Charm on the door wasn’t working. Draco’s cock twitched at the latter possibility, his mind skimming through a list of prefects he wouldn’t mind seeing naked.

He had a magazine of scantly clad witches waiting for him in his dorm room as well as Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, and Theodore probably already gathered around it, sharing stories and describing all the things they wanted to do to those witches. But not even wizarding photography could compare to a live performance.

Draco rubbed his thickening cock through his trousers and peeked around the corner, hoping he wasn’t about to get an eyeful of Weasley’s freckled arse.

Hermione Granger stood beneath the spray of the showerhead.

Her pert arse had Draco licking his lips, his cock growing stiff, his mind filling with lustful and perverted thoughts. He could jerk off here and blow his load over her towel so that she’d know that someone had stood behind her and got off on watching her without her permission. But that arse…

He undressed and stalked towards her. Her tuneless humming only stopped when his breath ghosted over the back of her neck. She gasped, and he shoved her against the wall while his free hand forced the head of his hard cock into her too tight cunt. He didn’t care about prep or protection. She was a Mudblood; this was all she was good for.

“Fuck,” he groaned as she screamed. “I should have done this years ago.”

He hammered into her tight slot, his shaft plunging between her legs, spreading her wide.

“No! Stop it! Stop it!” She squealed like a pig to slaughter, her legs squirming and body fighting.

Draco moaned. He grabbed her arms and pulled them back like reins so that he could see the way her huge tits bounced with every thrust.

“Are those real? Or did you use a spell so that everyone would know that you're just another Mudblood fuck toy?" He laughed as he fucked her, already spurting strings of pre-cum into her cunt. Each thrust hammered against her cervix, the tight slot doing its very best to keep him out for just a little bit longer.

“Get out! Stop! Please, I don't like this!” She moaned, her small body bouncing back and forth, her plump tits jiggling as Draco pumped into her tight pussy.

He drilled his cock into her hole, thinking hard about a spell his father had taught him. Now was the perfect time to cast it, even without a wand. It fed on sex.

“ _Incrementum virilitas!_ ”

His cock grew and Hermione shrieked. “Stop! No more, please! I beg you!” She tried to squirm away between sobs, doing little more than wiggling her backside for him as he continued to plough her tight pussy.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. Fucking Hermione got better and better by the moment, the Mudblood bitch grinding her ass against him, her cunt gripping him tighter and tighter, convulsing around his enlarged cock.

Unable and unwilling to hold back, he shoved her to the ground and dropped on top of her, driving his full length into her, too fast and too hard for her cervix to hold up against it. He let out a long groan, a sharp spurt of pre-cum shooting into her.

“So fucking perfect. Can't wait to tell everyone about our new cum rag. Hope you're ready because I don't think I'm going to be able to pull out of you.”

Hermione groaned and screamed, the lewd slapping noises of their fucking filling the shower stall around them. “N...no! Please, don't! Not inside of me! I don't want your seed in me!”

She gasped, and he groaned, going at her with even more enthusiasm.

He mounted her like a bitch and pressed her face into the dirty tile flooring. “Ugh, fuck. Bit too late for that,  Granger . Merlin , I hope I'm the only one  who knocks you up today. Can't fucking wait to see you big with my  bastards . Ahhh...could spend the rest of my life in your worthless cunt. Wonder if  the professors would let me bring you to class with me to warm my  cock ? Shit, I'm gonna — ”

His balls tightened, the newly massive cum sacs practically vibrating in their haste to unload as much of their thick cream into the poor dumpster.

“Take it all, you little whore. This is where you belong, on your knees taking jizz from real men like me!”

Hermione screamed and cried out, her face pushed against the tile as Draco ploughed her from behind, his cock slipping in and out of her tight cunt, her body rocking and bouncing back and forth on his dick as he rammed her over and over, his climax growing closer and closer, his cock slamming into her as he let out a lewd grunt.

“No no no! Oh God no!” she screamed as his cock throbbed hard inside her, his hefty sack tightening as he unloaded inside her womb, his thick spurts of jizz filling her small hole while she knelt there, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, lying in shock and surprise as thick spunk pumped into her.

He held his cock deep inside her until his climax finished, her womb and pussy full of his thick, white cum.

Draco knelt there for a full five minutes, the water now running cold as he waited for his balls to finish unloading inside of her. The heavy fog was finally starting to fade leaving Hermione's body, cum bloated and lightly bruised, clear to see.

Draco stood slowly, stretching his arms, and walked over to his discarded trousers. He pulled a Knut from his pocket and tossed it at her.

“For you trouble,” he said. He laughed as he dressed, knowing that the old laws protected him even if Granger tried to snitch on him.

He would have to show this memory to his dorm mates. They’d never believe him otherwise. He didn’t look back as he left, but he did grab Granger’s towel, clothes, and wand. The thought of her sneaking through the castle naked, tits bouncing with every step made his cock twitch.


End file.
